Field
The present disclosure relates to light sources, and more particularly to light sources with solid state light emitting devices for light fixture applications.
Background
Solid state light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are attractive candidates for replacing conventional light sources such as incandescent, halogen and fluorescent lamps. LEDs have substantially higher light conversion efficiencies than incandescent and halogen lamps and longer lifetimes than all three of these types of conventional light sources. In addition, some types of LEDs now have higher conversion efficiencies than fluorescent light sources and still higher conversion efficiencies have been demonstrated in the laboratory. Finally, LEDs require lower voltages than fluorescent lamps and contain no mercury or other potentially dangerous materials, therefore, providing various safety and environmental benefits.
More recently, solid state devices have been used to replace high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps to provide high levels of light over large areas when energy efficiency and/or light intensity are required. These areas include roadways, parking lots, pathways, large public areas, and other outdoor applications. To increase the intensity of light in these applications, often more than one solid state light emitting device is arranged in a package. An example of a solid state light emitting device is a light emitting semiconductor chip comprising a p-n junction. An example of a package is a collection of light emitting devices arranged on a substrate and encapsulated in a phosphor to produce broad spectrum white light. This package is sometimes referred to as an “LED array.” A heat sink is often attached to the LED array to dissipate heat generated by the light emitting devices.
Flexibility in designing lighting fixtures for varying illumination requirements remains as one of the challenges in designing modular solid state light emitting devices for high luminance applications, and a modular solution to lamp design in such devices is beneficial. For example, existing street lights and lamps are designed to accept more conventional lighting. An apparatus for providing an LED based replacement for conventional lighting is desired.